staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 listopada 1991
TP1 7.30 Program dnia 7.35 Wszystko o działce 8.00 Wiadomości poranne 8.10 Rynek Agro 8.40 Po zdrowie - mag. rekreacyjny 9.00 Ziarno - prog. Redakcji Katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.25 Dla młodych widzów: 5-10-15 10.30 J. angielski dla dzieci 10.35 "Wojownicze żółwie Ninja" - animow. serial USA 10.55 Ktokolwiek będziesz... reportaż (sylwetka ppłk. Macieja Kalenkiewicza "Kotwicza") 11.20 "Po japońsku" - film dok. TVP (Japonia dzisiaj) 11.50 Wiadomości 12.00 Wędrówki dalekie i bliskie: "Bracia Goncourtowie" -film archiwalny o pisarzach francuskich i powstaniu Akademii Goncourtów 12.35 Makro - Telekomunikacja (urynkowienie łączności) 12.45 My i świat- mag. publicystyczny 13.05 "Siódemka" w "Jedynce" - francuski program satelitarny 14.00 Walt Disney przedstawia: "Kacze opowieści" i cz. 2 filmu ,,O chłopcu który rozmawiał z borsukiem" 15.10 Publicystyka kulturalna 15.25 Z archiwum Teatru TV - Fritz Hochwalder: "Święty eksperyment" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Butik 18.00 Opowieści łyczakowskie - 2 18.25 "Nie pozwolę ci odejść" film USA z serii "Detektyw w sutannie" 19.15 Dobranoc: "Domel" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Okno sypialni" - film łab. (grozy) prod. USA 22.00 Wielkie kreacje mozartowskie: koncert fortepianowy C-dur 22.30 Sportowa sobota 23.00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.20 Jutro w programie 23.25 "Widziadło" - film sensacyjny prod. polskiej TP2 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Kto mówi "żołnierze", ten mówi "historia" - finał konkursu czytelniczego o najnowszej historii Polski 8.00 Dla dzieci: Ulica Sezamkowa 9.00 Mag. telewizji śniadaniowej 9.30 Drogi pojednania - opowieść o wspólnocie Kościoła greckokatolickiego skupionej wokół klasztoru św. Mikołaja 10.00 CNN 10.10 Mag. telewizji śniadaniowej 10.40 Tacy sami-prog. w języku migowym 11.00 Polska Kronika Filmowa 11.10 Akademia polskiego filmu: "Eroica" -film fab. komedia obyczajowa prod. polskiej 12.40 "A ja stałem za szybą i było mi przykro" - ballady poetyckie 13.00 Zwierzęta świata "Bezcenna przyroda" ("Lianos - zalewane wodą stepy Wenezueli") 13.20 "Yuppies"? - program dla młodzieży 14.00 Wzrockowa lista przebojów 14.40 Ekspres reporterów 15.10 Program dnia 15.20 Camerata 2 - mag. muzyczny (rocznica śmierci Ignacego J. Paderewskiego - Jubileusz Filharmonii Narodowej) 16.00 ,,6" z ,,49" - teleturniej 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "Pan wzywał, milordzie"- odc. komediowego serialu angielskiego 17.30 "Jetsonowie" - odc. 6 ser.animow. USA 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Wielka gra - teleturniej 19.30 Galeria 38 milionów - grafika i malarstwo Andrzeja Kaliny 20.00 Koncert z bazyliki w Palermo - Giacomo Battista Pergolesi: Stabat Mater 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Słowo na niedzielę 21.25 Bez znieczulenia 21.45 Bitwy o kopie - sprawa powstania kopii obrazu Jana Matejki "Bitwa pod Grunwaldem" przeznaczonej dla Malborka 22.00 "Sprzedać Hitlera" -odc. 2 serialu sensacyjnego prod. angielskiej 22.55 Z Moniuszką we Lwowie- reportaż muzyczny 23.25 Śpiewa Marek Grechuta 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Jazzowy klub "Dwójki" TP Katowice 11.00 Program dnia 11.05 ,,Jeż Kleofas" - film dla dzieci 11.15 ,,Blok" - magazyn redakcji widowisk: ,,Noc na Łysej Górze - czary i czarownice". ,,Ci na których liczymy", ,,Telefoniada" - teleturniej ,,na żywo" z nagrodami, ,,Kabaret '91 - Jan Kaczmarek" 13.15 ,,Dyrygent" - film fab. 14.55 Chwila muzyki 15.05 Aktualności 15.10 ,,Supermarket" - mag. handlowo-gospodarczy 15.40 ,,Kulisy dyplomacji" - reportaż 15.55 Studio Regionalne 16.10 ,,Opolskie kabaretony" - program rozrywkowy 16.35 Studio Regionalne 16.50 ,,Drzewo" - reportaż Ewy Puczk 17.00 Retransmisja programu satelitarnego - CNN 18.00 Aktualności 18.30 ,,Astra" - program promocyjny 18.35 ,,Sport w Trójce" - piłka nożna Sky One 7.00 Elephant Boy 7.30 Latające kiwi 8.00 Fun Factory 12.00 Danger Bay (Niebezpieczna zatoka) 12.30 Sha na na 13.00 Po roku 2000 (najnowsze osiągnięcia światowej nauki i techniki) 14.00 Combat (dramat wojenny, amerykański pluton piechoty w Europie) 15.00 Zapasy 16.00 Małpa 17.00 Bearcats 18.00 The Torch (Pochodnia) 19.00 Robin of Sherwood — Przygody Robin Hooda 20.00 TJ Hooker 21.00 Tajemnice 22.00 Cops I 22.30 Cops II 23.00 Zapasy 0.00 The Rookies 1.00 Skytext FilmNet 7.00 The Secret Invasion (Tajna inwazja) 9.00 Walt Disney przedstawia 11.00 Koko Flanet (95 min. — komedia) 13.00 Batteries Not Included (Baterie osobno) 15.00 K-8 (102 min. — komedia) 17.00 Little Sweetheart (thriller) 19.00 Midnight Cowboy 21.00 Black Rain (Czarny deszcz — thriller) 23.00 The Birds (Ptaki — Hitchcock) 1.00 Nightclub Special: Torch (Pochodnia — tylko dla dorosłych) 3.00 Vice versa (komedia) 5.00 Murder, Smoke and Shadows (Morderstwo, dym i cienie — thriller) RTL Plus 6.00 Film rysunkowy 6.15 Nozzles 6.40 Transformery 7.00 Bajki z całego świata, 7.30 Drogi wujek Bill 8.00 Konfetti; Flintstone Kids (Dzieci jaskiniowców); Miś Yogi; Scooby Doo 9.20 Klack 10.05 Jetsonowie 10.35 Turbo Teen 11.00 Marvel Univerisum 12.35 Heman 13.05 Żółwie — mutanty 13.30 Super Mario Brothers 14.00 Ragazzi 14.35 Spiegel TV 15.10 Katts and Dog 15.40 BJ i Mis 17.00 Der Preis ist Heiss (teleturniej) 17.45 Cudowne lata 18.10 Nowości kina 18.45 RTL Aktuell (wiadomości) 19.15 Houston Knights 20.15 Fantastyczne ciotki w akcji — film 22.00 Dallas 1 23.00 20 w samochodzie, 40 w łóżku — film włosko-hiszpański, 1979 r. 0.30 Siostrzenica — film niemiecki 1974 r. 1.50 Magazyn dla panów 2.25 20 w samochodzie, 40 w łóżku 3.45 Terminator II 4.00 Formuła I 4.30 Formuła 1 6.10 Wręczenie nagród zwycięzcom 3sat 12.45 Następny tydzień w 3 SAT 13.00 Zeit im Bild 13.10 Inter-City - mag. z Berlina 13.55 Alpejskie wyprawy (9) - serial geogr. 14.10 Brummkreisel 14.40 Diamentowy detektyw Dick Donald - serial TV 15.05 Bon appetit Paul Bocuse - porady kulinarne mistrza franc. kuchni 15.30 Koncert życzeń 17.25 Wie man Ertolg hat, ohne sich basonders anzustregen (How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying) - film fab. USA, 1960 19.00 Heute 19.22 3 SAT-Studio 19.30 Xerxes - opera G.F. Handla 22.35 Kultura 23.20 "Nocne pieśni" Siegfieda Matthusa 24.00 Axion Esti - Bądź pochwalony - film z okazji 80. urodzin greckiego poety Odysseasa Elytisa 0.30 Sport - Studio: aktualności 1.50 3 SAT-Schlagzeilen RTL 4 8.00-12.00 Telekids - program dla dzieci 12.00 Get a Life - serial (powt. z piątku) 12.30 Fine Romance - serial ang. 13.00 Spearfield's Daughter - serial USA 13.50 E Dio Disse a Calno - film fab. 15.30 Twins - hol. progr. rozrywkowy 16.30 Hoge Ogen - progr. infor. (gry i zabawy w TV) 17.00 Tineke - rozmowy bez sekretów (cz. 1) 18.00 Wiadomości 18.15 Tineke - rozmowy bez sekretów (cz. 2) 19.00 Doogie Howser - serial USA 19.30 Wiadomości wieczorne i prognoza pogody 20.00 Mini Playback Show - holend. progr. rozryw. z udziałem dzieci 21.00 Hunter II - ser. USA 21.55 Gabriel's Fire - ser. USA 22.45 Wiadomości 23.00 Conan the Barbarian - film fab. (horror) 1.10 The Monsters - ser. USA 1.35 Dio Disse a Caino - film fab 3.10 Program nocny Pro 7 5.10 Abenteuer Wildnis - film przyrodn. USA, 1972 5.40 Die Neunziger Jahre - Die Welt im Wandel - serial dokum. USA/RFN, 1990/91, odc. 1 6.35 Elf kleine Insulaner (Children's Island) - ser. dla młodzieży USA, 1984, odc. 1 7.00 Der Magier - ser. krym. USA 7.45 Muppet-Show - ser. kukiełkowy USA 8.10 Mein lieber Biber - ser. komed. USA 8.35 Mork vom Ork - ser. komed. USA 9.00 Chaos hoch zehn - ser. komediowy USA 9.25 Bill Cosby Show - ser. komed. USA 9.50 M.A.S.H. - ser. komed. USA 10.25 Hardcastle and McCormick - ser. sensac. USA 11.15 Ich, Tom Horn - western USA 13.00 Die Neuziger Jahre - Die Welt im Wandel 14.00 Tierisch prominent - "gwiazdy" i ich zwierzęta 17.10 Agentin mal zwei (Double Your P1easure) - film krym. USA, 1989 19.00 Bill Cosby Show - ser. komed. USA 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Big Trouble in Hongkong (Blade in Hong Kong) - ang.-ameryk., film sensac., 1985, po filmie Wiadomości 22.15 Bez litości (No Mercy) - film krym. USA, 1986 0.05 Ulice San Francisco - serial krym. USA 1.05 Wiadomości 1.15 M.A.S.H. - ser. komed. USA 1.40 Fahrt zu Holle, ihr Halunken! - włosko-niem.-franc. western, 1969 3.05 Wiadomości 3.15 Perry Mason - ser. detektywistyczny USA 4.05 Wiadomości 4.15 Horizont in Flammen - western USA, 1956 ScreenSport 1.30 Boks, Nocne walki w Forum 2.30 Indy Car - wyścigi (przegląd sezonu '91 3.30 Amerykański futbol w college'ach 4.30 Mistrzowie bowlingu, Dutch Open 5.30 Snooker. Delhi 7.30 Wyścigi samochodowe - British Open 8.00 Wyścigi ciężarówek 9.00 International Trampoline - skoki na batucie 9.30 Gillette World Sport Special - magazyn 10.00 FIA World Rally Championships 11.00 Rugby. Puchar Świata 12.00 Indy Car 12.30 Koszykówka 1991 /91 14.00 Argentyńska piłka nożna 1991/91 15.00 Rugby. Puchar Świata na żywo 17.15 Golf Hohnnie Walker Report 17.30 Powersports - sporty motorowe 18.30 Pro Superbike 1991 19.00 Jumping US Grand Prix Show 20.00 Sporty motorowe - przegląd 21.00 US PGA Tour 1991 - na żywo 22.30 Rugby. Puchar Świata - finały 23.30 Amerykański futbol w college'ach Sat 1 7.30 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 - TV śniadaniowa 8.30 High Chaparral - western, ser. USA 9.30 Forum gospodarcze 10.00 Wszyscy ludzie prezydenta - film fab. USA, 1976 12.20 Glucksrad - show 13.00 Bingo - telegra 13.25 Fantasy Island - ser. famil. USA, 14.15 Der keusche Adam - austr. film fab., 1950 15.45 Angesagt! - dyskusja o programie 16.15 Zapp - zabawa z pilotem tv 16.40 Pearl Harbour - serial USA, 1978 17.35 Gewinn in SAT 1 - quiz 17.40 Wiadomości i pogoda 17.45 Addams Family - serial komed. USA 18.15 Bingo - telegra 18.45 Wiadomości 18.50 Quadriga - mag. polit. 19.20 Glucksrad - show 20.05 Prognoza pogody 20.15 Der Monch mit der Peitsche - film krym. RFN, 1967 21.50 Wiadomości i sport 22.05 Die Profis - ang. ser. krym. 23.00 Der Fiihreifen-Report - film erot. RFN, 1973 0.30 Der Scharfe Heinrich - Die Abenteuer elner jungen Ehe - film erot. RFN, 1970 2.00 Der Fruhreifen-Report Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP Katowice z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki FilmNet z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 4 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1991 roku